


move my body (with the fiction fantasies)

by oscillovers



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Filth, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, thats it thats the whole fic sana gets off thinking about dahyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscillovers/pseuds/oscillovers
Summary: for a moment, sana allows herself to be reckless -she allows herself to think about dahyun.





	move my body (with the fiction fantasies)

**Author's Note:**

> me: is h word for dahyun  
me: why dont i make SANA h word for dahyun

sana trails her hand across the waistband of her shorts, and for a moment, allows herself to be reckless - 

she allows herself to think about dahyun. 

dahyun, who is always smiling, always laughing. dahyun, with her milky pale complexion and rose pink lips. dahyun, and her tiny fucking waist and her hourglass hips. 

she wonders whether dahyun would smile as she kissed her, giggle as she presses sana down into the sheets and takes one of her breasts into her mouth. or maybe - maybe she wouldn’t, maybe she’d lie beneath sana with a slight wrinkle in her brow, parted lips, pretty bare chest rising and falling as sana’s head dipped down between her legs. 

sana’s fingers flutter up and down the insides of her thighs, just to tease, and she brings the other hand to her neck and holds it there, pretends it’s dahyun’s hand instead. 

finally, sana presses herself over the centre of her panties. she feels herself quiver, feels her hips buck up a little bit, desperate. she pulls her underwear aside to find that she’s already wet, the warmth familiar on her fingertips as she replaces her panties and begins to drag her fingers up the length of her labia over them. up, and down, and trying not to imagine what dahyun looks like pulling her ridiculous plaid trousers down and trying to forget about how she saw lilac lace in dahyun’s laundry. 

lilac lace - sana’s eyes flutter shut and she pictures it, pictures the pale purple of the panties contrasting with the deep colour of hickeys on dahyun’s thighs, thinks about pulling them down and seeing dahyun, seeing dahyun throw her arm over her face, trying to cover the blush of her cheeks and failing, smiling sweetly when sana looks up at her but mouth falling open when sana presses her tongue flat against dahyun’s entrance. 

sana imagines herself licking into dahyun at the same moment she pushes her middle finger into herself. her high pitched whimper at the sensation is muffled by the hand that’s crept up from her neck to cover her mouth. suddenly, she doesn’t have the presence of mind to flesh out that fantasy, and it just switches to dahyun naked above her and fingering her instead - simpler. in her imagination, dahyun’s nipples growing stiff at the cold air and at her own arousal as she slips her single middle finger in and out of sana, rubbing at her clit with her thumb (sana in real life mimics fantasy-dahyun’s movements with her own, rubbing roughly at her clit) and uses her other hand on herself over (lilac lace lilac lace lilac lace) panties.

sana presses her finger against her walls, hooks it a little as she thrust it in and out, and when she feels loose enough, slips in another one to join. now, both hands occupied, her gentle moans escape uninhibited, and sana doesn’t think to consider that she should be quiet cause - feels good, one hand with two fingers inside her and the other alternating between her clit and her nipples. she feels her own wetness spread across her body, up her tummy and over her breasts where her fingers have trailed up, and she likes it. likes how it feels dirty, likes how it feels messy. she wonders whether someone who was above her (whether dahyun, if she was above her) would be able to see the glinting wet trail on her skin reflecting the light. sana thinks of dahyun tracing it with her tongue, licking up from her pubic bone to her nipples, collecting all the wetness, and she moans a little as she plays with her own nipple. imagines its dahyun’s tongue instead on her, dahyun’s fingers instead inside her. 

and then -

_ oh, oh, oh - _

her back arches off the bed a little and her hips buck forward, trying to get her fingers against her g spot again, chasing the feeling, and she does and she and she and she 

comes, thighs shaking, pussy clenching around her fingers. 

“fuck,” sana mumbles, wiping her fingers on her inner thigh. she can feel her pulse in her clit. sana swallows. 

she waits for her heart to stop hammering and imagines dahyun beside her one more time. 

**Author's Note:**

> not even sorry
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/oscillovers)  
[curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/oscillovers)


End file.
